Back to the Start
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: We went out for our usual sunday drive...nobody said it would our last... DHr.


A short but sweet,or not,little story about Hermione and Draco.The usual.

August 5,2008

--

"Draco!" I heard her yell.I grabbed my jacket and ran down the steps.I found her infront of the door,tapping her foot,keys in hand.

"What?I'm ready,ok?"I said to her.She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.I smiled at this.I fallowed her and got in the drivers seat.It was sunday again.Every sunday we would go out for a drive in Surrey,England.She had forced me to take muggle driving classes since we were living in muggle London.I,of course refused.Until she threatened to curse my balls off! So here I am,a year later as an expert driver.

I pulled out the driveway and we were on our way.We drove by the city and went streaight into the country.It was really beautiful;the trees are so green and the animals around.I looked to my left to see Hermione looking out the window in with a peaceful expression on her face.I smiled as I turned my eyes back onto the road._How did I end up with this girl?_ I thought.I laughed inwardly.How could I forget!

It was after the war.I had switched sides and everyone had excepted me after some begging on my part.Hermione wasn't to keen on the idea,but she grew to like me.And I grew to like her also.

I remembered one day,3 years after they all excepted me,that i got the courage to ask her out.Surprisingly she said yes.I turned a corner on the road,accidently hitting the curb.Ok,so maybe i wasn't an expert driver,but i was good enough!

"Draco! Be more careful," Hermione told me.I chuckled."Don't worry,Love.Nothing bad will happen," I had no idea what would be happening next.

"It's getting cold,"Hermione said.

"Well,put on my jacket."I told her.I wish I hadn't.Hermione undid her seatbelt and went in the backseat to get my jacket.She put it on and sat down.She forgot to put on her seatbelt again.I wish I had seen this.Pretty soon,we were laughiing and talking and having fun.I truely loved my wife.The way she smiled,the way she laughed.It was all contagious.

"Draco,I love you!"She said randomly.That was another thing i like about her:She never had a reason to do crazy,fun things or say crazy things.I only regret that I didn't say 'I love you' back to her fast enough.Just after she said it,a truck came around the bend we were driving on.The truck was on the wrong side of the road.

"Draco,look out!"She screamed.I turned the wheel to the right,We swerved around the truck but i couldn't turn the wheel fast enough to get back to the road and before I knew it,we we crashed through a fence and drove down a hill..I don't quit remember what happen except that the car rolled down and flipped in every way.I woke up about an hour later to see no Hermione sitting in the passenger seat and the windshield broken into pieces.

I got out the car and found Hermione infront of it,Lying on the ground.

"Hermione!"I ran to her and flipped her over.She had blood coming from her head.I check her pulse but it was not there.My own breathing had become shallow.

"Please...Hermione,NO!!"I cradled her in my arms for who knows how long.Suddenly i felt something in my jacket pocket that she was wearing.I put my hand in it,onlt to find a Time Turner.I immediately knew what to do.But then i realised there was no way i could possibly stop this from happening.If i used it now,in the field we were in,I could do nothing but watch as our car came rolling down the hill.I couldn't go back home;It was to far of a walk and if i asked for a ride people would get suspicous.

"No.I will save Hermione."I told myself.I looked down once more at my beautiful wife.I would do anything for her.I set her down on the ground and began to walk back up the hills.

In minutes I was back on the road.I saw the marks on the street that the car tires had made.I turned around to look at the car.I couldn't see Hermione for I was too far up the hill.I turned back around and began to walk back the way we had came,Time Turner in hand.

I was going to save her.

I was going to stop us from taking this drive.

I was going back to the start.

A/N-yeah,i know it's really short.This story was inspired by "the Scientist" by Coldplay.I love the song and the band so i had to do this.REVIEW!! please? I'll give you a cookie...


End file.
